The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to successive peak reduction (SPR) crest factor reduction (CFR).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) (DFT-s-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A UE or a base station operating in such a wireless communications system may include one or more co-located transceivers for sending and receiving transmissions to other devices in the wireless communications system. In some cases, the peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) of single carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) or OFDMA transmission may be relatively high, which may cause reduced throughput in the wireless communications system.